Coyote Love
by VampireBond
Summary: When scouting Coyote City, Snort comes across a young blue furred Akita puppy. Will Snort finally have a meal? Or will he have finally found a friend? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN GINGA DENSETSU WEED OR HANK THE COWDOG!_**

Snort was bored out of his mind. There was absolutely nothing to do aside from fighting and howling. Chief Gut payed little no attention to him, even though he and his brother Rip were Scraunch's right hand men. Missy Coyote was still hoping for that traitor Hank to come back, even though that bastard "Hunk" never fulfilled his promise.

The coyote's stomach growled hungrily and, following his literal gut instinct, Snort took off into the vast desert of Coyote City. He sniffed the ground, trying to see if he could find any footprints around. His ears tried to pick up the slightest sounds, finally hearing a confused young boyish voice. "Where am I?"

Snort's nose instantly recognized the scent – a dog! And determining the young voice the dog was probably no less than a year old. He raced off into the direction of the voice and saw something unbelievable. Gazing at him with confusion and friendliness was a strangely blue-furred puppy.

Snort's stomach rumbled, but the thought of eating something with blue fur just didn't settle right with his mind. Besides, this was a puppy – a confused and lost puppy no less.

"Hello, sir," the puppy said with a smile that literally melted Snort's heart. "Who and what are you?"

Snort regained his composure and responded, "Name Snort. Coyote. Who are you?"

The puppy told him, "I'm Weed, the Leader of Ohu."

"What mean Ohu?" Snort asked, becoming more curious and open-minded. "Why puppy's fur blue?"

Weed replied, "Ohu is a Paradise for wild dogs. My fur is a Tora-Ge, Tiger Stripe."

Snort had to laugh. "That berry funny," he chuckled. "Snort no see Tiger Stripe."

"They faded when I was a puppy," Weed responded with the same friendly smile. He looked around in curiosity. "Though I can't seem to find a way around Coyote City." His sky blue eyes stared at the coyote with curiosity. "Can you help me?"

Snort's eyes widened in joy, something that only usually happened when he was fighting with his brother Rip. Or when he had made a kill. But this was a new type of joy, one that made him beam with a smile that equally matched the puppy's. "Yes, Weed," Snort replied. "Snort help puppy. Snort show puppy around Coyote City."

With that Snort headed off into the desert with the puppy – his possible new friend – following close behind him.

Hank sniffed at the air curiously. It seemed so deathly quiet, even on his ranch. _It could have been the perfect opportunity_ , he thought, _for a coyote to come in a sneak a calf_. However, as he continued to sniff the air, even he couldn't catch a whiff of a coyote's stench lurking about.

Maybe someone had finally killed those bastard calf-killers, he thought triumphantly. Unfortunately, he also thought about Missy Coyote – the very first coyote he ever met. The very first coyote who had ever been friendly to him. The very first coyote whom he had saved and she'd done the same for him. And he had promised that he'd return to Coyote City. And slightly regretted that he couldn't have had kept that promise.

Missy was nowhere beautiful as Beulah, but she had made him see that not all coyotes were bad. He could have been her mate, had Beulah not have entered his life.

Suddenly, a bizarre but familiar scent drifted into his nose. He recognized whose scent it was, but he realized where it came from – a dog! He directed his nose in which way it came from and he got his answer, speaking the dreaded truth out loud, "Coyote City."

Hank didn't know what kind of dog it was or whether or not it was a trap, but he knew one thing for sure; a new adventure was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Snort took Weed to the coyote clan, which held at least thirteen coyotes in total. Peering over the entire clan was an elderly and sickly, yet strong-looking coyote with scraggly fur.

"Many-Rabbit-Gut-Eat-In-Full-Moon," Snort told the coyote leader, who turned his head to look at him. "Snort find strange puppy. Puppy strange, have blue fur."

Chief Gut glared at the young coyote, "Show puppy."

Snort slowly revealed his new friend, which left Chief Gut blinking in confusion. "What strange puppy. Puppy blue."

Snort responded, "Puppy Tura-Gih. Tiger Stripe."

"Tiger Stripe?" Gut asked, looking curiously at the Akita pup. "No see Tiger Stripes."

"Chief Gut," Weed told the coyote chief, "would it be okay if I stayed here until I can find a way to get back to my own world?"

Chief Gut glared at the puppy, but looked up at the sky and muttered to himself. "Puppy interesting to coyote." He glanced over at Weed. "Puppy probably playful. Puppy maybe strong, could fight." He smiled at the Tora-Ge puppy and nodded his head. "Puppy stay in coyote clan until puppy learn to find way home."

"Thank you, Chief Gut," Weed smiled with a nod of his head.

"No trust puppy," a new cruel voice hissed from behind Weed, revealing a strong grey looking coyote. "Puppy might betray coyote."

"Scraunch just suspicious," Chief Gut assured him. "Puppy might be useful. Might be strong enough to fight. Puppy look strong enough to fight. Can sense power within puppy."

Scraunch glared at Weed before finally nodding his head. "Puppy stay with coyote clan."

Chief Gut turned to the entire coyote clan, announcing, "Any coyote say no?"

All at once, every single coyote howled to the sky in agreement. "Puppy stay with coyote!"

"Well," Chief Gut smiled, glancing over at Snort, "Snort take care of puppy. Snort find puppy and Snort teach puppy way of coyote."

"Snort will," Snort agreed, smiling friendly at his new friend.

"Thank you, Snort," Weed smiled with gratitude.

"Weed-puppy," Snort said, having wandered off into the vast desert of Coyote City. "Snort want to see if puppy strong. Can Snort see if puppy strong?" He frowned. "Snort want to see if puppy strong enough to fight off many coyote."

I'm more than capable of handling many dogs – or even coyotes – on my own," Weed responded. "Would you like to spar with me?"

"What mean spar?" Snort questioned.

"A spar is kind of like a play-fight," Weed explained. "You're not actually fighting but you are testing out your strength, speed, skill, and agility."

Snort smiled. "Snort like to spar with puppy," he told Weed. "If Weed strong more than coyote, then Snort will ask many-Rabbit-Gut-Eat-In-Full Moon if puppy get position next to chief."

Weed smiled and, using his speed rammed the coyote in the head, knocking him to the ground and causing him to have massive headache. The puppy then grabbed his friend by the left hind leg and swung him across the desert sandy floor, making a huge rut inside of the ground.

Snort stood up to his paws and gaped at Weed with admiration. "Puppy really strong," he muttered with awe. "Puppy could fight off whole coyote family."

"Thank you, Snort," Weed accepted the compliment. "Do you want to see one of my really powerful attacks?"

"Attacks?" Snort asked, blinking his eyes. "Puppy can use attacks stronger than coyote?"

"Yes," Weed answered, turning his attention to a large Joshua tree before him. He began to race at the tree with top speed, leaped into the air, and began spinning around. After a period of three milliseconds, he bit into the branch, causing it to snap off of the tree. The Tora-Ge puppy landed on the ground and smiled as the branch came down with him.

"Wow!" Snort whispered, gaping at Weed with bewilderment. "Weed-puppy really strong. Weed-puppy can take on both Scraunch and Many-Rabbit-Gut-Eat-In-Full-Moon at same time and live. Weed-puppy can fight whole coyote family and live!"

Weed beamed at Snort, telling him the story of Gin and his battle with Akakabuto, to which Snort was beaming with admiration.

"So," Snort said, "Gin leader of Ohu dog pack before? Now Weed-puppy Leader of Ohu dogs pack? How?"

In a response, Weed told Snort about his father's capture, his adventure to gather dogs, and his fight with Hougen, to once again Snort replied with a smile.

"Why Weed-puppy no kill Hougen-bad dog?" Snort asked.

"If my father had killed Hougen," Weed responded, "he would've had been no better than Hougen. It was only right that I let him live. Eventually, he was struck by lightning and died."

"But would Weed-puppy won't kill Hougen-bad dog," Snort asked, "then why Weed-puppy banish Jerome-Shepherd?"

"I had banished Jerome because he had killed two Doberman assassins, even though they were trying to kill me," Weed told his new coyote friend. "I felt that they could change even if Jerome didn't think so. You have to forgive others for what they've done to you in the past, no matter how bad it is."

Snort began to think about when Hank had entered the coyote pack and reminisced on his past betrayal. "Snort, Rip, and Hunk friends before," he muttered, looking up at sky. "Hunk betray coyote clan because of little white dog. Little white dog who friend. Little white dog who was friend before coyote Snort and Rip. Barn which was home before coyote city for Hunk."

He narrowed his eyes at the ground, still muttering, "Hunk betray coyote, but he returned only to find out calf-killers were. He steal Pete-cat from us. He make Rip and Snort fall asleep just so he escape."

His eyes filled with extreme regret and watered in remorse and whispered, "Maybe Hunk not all that bad. Hunk always belong with ranch, no longer live with coyote. Hunk even didn't fight when interrogated by Many-Rabbit-Gut-Eat-In-Full-Moon. Hunk no hurt Rip and Snort, not once."

Sighing, Snort raised his head and smiled at Weed, telling him, "Maybe . . . Maybe Hunk not bad. Maybe Snort . . . Maybe Snort leave coyote pack and join Hunk with ranch family. Maybe Snort ask Rip if want to come."

"You would do such a thing?" Weed asked.

Snort smiled and gently licked Weed on the forehead. "Weed-puppy make Snort see that Hunk not all bad. Hunk have more good than bad. Weed-puppy taught Snort forgiveness to Hunk dog. Weed-puppy have good heart, want to change Snort-coyote. Snort say yes, want to change."

Weed beamed with a gleeful and hopeful smile, whimpering softly in Snort's ear, "Thank you, Snort."

Snort returned that same smile. "Snort say 'thank you', Weed-puppy."

Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure crept silently away back to Coyote City, having some interesting news to tell.

 ** _Should I continue? What did you think when Weed made Snort repent and see his wrong- doings?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Fang – one of Chief Gut's higher right-hand men – retuned to him with a panting mouth. "Chief Many-Rabbit-Gut-Eat-In-Full-Moon!" he shouted. "Have problem!"

"Speak, Fang!" Chief Gut ordered.

"Snort plan to betray coyote clan!" he announced, causing every coyote to whisper among themselves.

"Does Fang have proof?" Chief Gut asked.

"Oh," a cruel and sinister voice smocked, revealing Scraunch. "Fang have more than enough proof. Not only Fang figure out truth."

"What we do with Snort?" a coyote spoke up. "Snort already leave coyote city!"

"Snort no leave," Scraunch said with a leer. "Not if brother Rip wants to leave Coyote city, or even world, for matter. Use Rip brother against Snort, make him see he real coyote."

"And if Snort no agree?" Chief Gut questioned, causing Scraunch to lick his fangs.

"Then," Scraunch whispered with a terrifying smile, "coyote clan kill both brothers."

"And for Weed-puppy?" Chief Gut proceeded.

Scraunch snapped his jaws once, causing an eerie silence to come over the land. "Weed-puppy end up in Scraunch's jaws. Show him what happens if puppy tries redeem coyote."

Even Chief Gut couldn't help but leer in triumph as he looked at his pack. "Snort betray coyote clan! Many-Rabbit-Gut-Eat-In-Full-Moon order search for both Weed-puppy and Snort! Bring both to Chief! Chief decide what to do with Snort while Scraunch kill Weed-puppy!"

Every coyote in the pack howled in victory, causing Rip – who was watching the entire scene – leave in fear. However, on the way, he bumped into a familiar face . . .

Hank began tracking down the unfamiliar scent with his nose, only to come to a dead end. "Damn it," he swore. "If I don't find the scent now, the coyote pack might kill the dog."

"Bitch please," an unfamiliar voice scoffed from behind the cow-dog. Hank turned round to come face to face with a pure white Kishu with dozens of scars all over his body. "You think one measly little coyote will kill our Leader?"

"Easy, Kyoushiro," a calm voice – responded by a black and cream one-eared German Shepherd – soothed the Kishu. The Shepherd looked at the brown floppy-eared dog apologetically. "I'm sorry about Kyoushiro, sir. He can be so rude sometimes."

"It's alright," Hank replied with a smile, all of a sudden sensing the strength and wisdom of the Shepherd, Kyoushiro, and the many of the other dogs – a grey Kai-Ken, a brown Great Dane, an English Setter, a Great Pyrenees with one green-blue eye, an orange Borzoi, a Golden Retriever puppy, and a grey Shikoku with some weird white Mohawk – behind him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jerome," the Shepherd responded. "This is Kagetora, Ken, Kyoushiro, GB, Hiro, Rocket, Mel, and Tesshin."  
"We came here looking for our comrade, a blue Akita puppy named Weed," GB explained. "Do you have any idea where he might've gone? Or at least even caught glimpse of him?"

"No," Hank answered with honesty. "Though I'm pretty sure I've caught his scent. I can probably track him from where I'm at."

"Well," GB piped up, "what are we waiting for? Let's go see Weed!"

"Alright!" Mel cried out with joy. "Lead the way, Hank."

Rip came to face to face with Girl-Who-Drink-Blood or (as Hunk had called her) Missy

Coyote. "Uh," Rip said with uncertainty. He couldn't find the right words (aside from "Uh") to say to Missy, though Missy gazed at him with confidence.

"Missy know how Rip love brother Snort," Missy responded with a strangely compassionate voice. "Missy know how much Missy miss Hunk. Hunk was good friend, help Missy from can."

Before Rip could say anymore "Uh", he inhaled and exhaled and – finally finding the courage to do such a thing – _actually spoke in a normal coyote talk_. "Rip no want to see brother Snort die," he admitted. "Missy want to help Hunk, Weed-puppy, and Snort?"

Missy's eyes were full of determination. "Missy want to help Hunk, Rip, Snort, and Weed-puppy. Missy no betray good friend."

Rip, finding that some goodness had come into the world, told Missy, "Rip help Missy, Hunk, brother Snort, and Weed-puppy. _Even if Rip die trying_. Many-Rabbit-Gut-Eat-In-Full-Moon want to kill brother Snort." He growled in anger and bared his fangs. "Not if Rip say about it."

"That spirit, Rip," Missy congratulated him. She looked around the two of them, whispering to Rip, "Better go. Be in berry big trouble if stay here."

Smiling at one another, Rip and Missy raced off into the distance.  
 ** _Awesome! Rip actually found the courage to talk the normal coyote talk! Hell yes! Please read & review! Thank you! _**


	4. Chapter 4

Weed and Snort began to spar with one another, both of them teaching each other in their own fighting moves. Snort's basic attacks – biting, headbutting, scratching, throwing, and jumping – all but increased greatly every single minute. Meanwhile, even though Weed was no killer, Snort had taught him to become much stronger in his fangs and actually use his claws in a fight. The coyote might not have been strong as an assassin or a Ninja-dog, but he was tough –

incredibly so.

"If you keep this up," Weed mused with a smile, "you're sure to become as strong as me."

Snort couldn't help but beam back at his new Akita friend. "Weed-puppy learning way of coyote fight as well," he said. "Learn faster than even coyote." He tilted his head in confusion. "What was attack used to bite the tree branch?"

"The Zetsu Tenrou Battouga," Weed explained. "I run at top speed, leap into the air while spinning, and bite the skull of my enemy. The attack causes critical damage if it lands."

Snort frowned in doubt. "And if attack fails?"

"Then," Weed admitted, "I'll be exhausted and allow my enemy to strike at their leisure."

Snort pricked his head up. "Can coyote learn attack as well?"

Weed wasn't so sure. Even Tesshin had once said, " _Even with great effort, one might not get it right – just like I haven't."_ Still, Weed had a feeling that even Snort was no wolf, he was still tough, he could have been able to learn his own traits. Unless . . .

"Snort?" Weed asked. "Would you be interested in learning your own attack?"

Snort smiled with confusion. "Can Weed-puppy teach me something like that?"

Weed began to smile, but then noticed something. "Snort," he began, "you actually spoke in a normal dog tone."

"I did?" Snort asked, soon realizing that his language had changed. "I've never thought it was possible. All this time I thought I was forced to talk in the way of coyote language. But, once that you've taught me in the way of a dog–" He didn't need to finish, but it was too late for him to even think about finishing.

A brown blur came from out of nowhere and slammed into Snort, pinning him down. Snort realized it was Hank and began to talk, "Hank, wait a second!" That alone was enough to make hank step off of the coyote and stare with amazement.

"You actually called me 'Hank'!" Hank sputtered.

"That doesn't change anything that you're about to hurt my friend," a growl Weed knew all too well hissed. Sure enough, as soon as Weed looked to his left, he witnessed his friends behind the Kishu, who had being held down by the Golden Retriever.

"Everyone!" Weed cried out. "You're here!"

"Dog pack not only one here," Rip's voice answered from his brother's right. Snort looked to see that Rip and Missy Coyote had arrived. "Missy and I escape from coyote clan. Here to give you warning, brother."

"What is it, Rip?" Snort asked curiously.

"Chief Gut plan to kill you while Scraunch plan to kill Weed-puppy!" he screamed with horror.

"When?" Snort asked worried, only to get his answer when a voice whispered from above them.

"Right now!" Chief Gut's voice snarled low and coldly from atop a ridge. Standing behind him was a pack of twenty coyote. "Chief Gut seen how you, Rip , and even Girl-Who-Drink-Blood betray coyote! Chief Gut not let any of you alive! Coyote clan will rip you in pieces!"

Weed looked at his pack. "Are you all with me?"

"Yes!" everyone in Weed's pack smiled and announced.

"Brother?" Snort asked his brother. "Are you with me? I can't do this without you."

Rip equaled his brother's determination. "Yes, brother Snort," he spoke with a fierce determination. "Rip with brother all the way."

"Missy Coyote side with Rip and Snort and Weed-puppy!" Missy snarled at Chief Gut, who merely grinned in response.

"Don't think can escape coyote pack," he warned. "Brought entire family. Will rip you all to pieces."

"Ha!" Kyoushiro barked. "You wish, old man!"

Having enough of the chatter Chief Gut looked at his pack and ordered in a cold but loud tone, "Kill them all!"

In a response, Weed's pack, Snort's small group, and Chief Guts army charged at each other. The battle had begun.

 ** _Oh crud! I hope Weed's pack will make it out alive! Please continue to review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Beware! This chapter contains profanity, slight gore, and tons of blood! Just as a fair warning!_**

Weed's pack was more than powerful enough to handle mere coyotes.

Jerome was headbutting a coyote, grabbing his hind leg, and throwing him into another four of his own comrades.

Ken and Kagetora were biting and slashing into three more coyotes, blood spraying from the wounds.

Mel was nearly pinned by a coyote, but reacted quickly and kicked him in the balls. As soon as the coyote wheezed and released him, Hiro headbutted the tan wild dog and bit into the very balls that Mel had kicked, brutally ripping them off.

Rocket and GB were easily evading a coyote's fangs, Rocket having found an opening and roughly bit into the back of the coyote's neck and slamming him into the ground, momentarily paralyzing him.

Finally, Rip and Missy Coyote faced off against Scraunch.

"You want to kill brother," Rip snarled, "and Rip won't allow that! Rip make sure Scraunch deserve every pain!"

Scraunch laughed sinisterly. "Scraunch not go after brother, Rip," he mocked. "Scraunch go after traitors – Rip, Snort, and Girl-Who-Drink-Blood. Make sure that coyote suffer!"

"We'll see about that!" Snort yelled, leaping for his one-time ally. However, Scraunch was much faster as he easily avoided Snort's fangs, but was unlucky as Missy rammed her head into the evil coyote's side. As soon as Scraunch was on the ground, he recovered and slammed a paw right into her face, knocking her off of him and causing her to become momentarily dazed.

Scraunch took the opportunity to attack, but was highly unlucky when Rip bit into his flank and viciously tore into his fur and found his small intestine, brutally revealing it as he ripped his head to the right. Scraunch howled in agony, but as soon as he was about to bite Rip across the throat, Missy grabbed his one-time leader by the back of the neck and pinned him down.

"Scraunch make no sudden moves," she warned. "Scraunch watch as Weed-puppy and Snort fight many-Rabbit-Gut-Eat-In-Full-Moon."

Scraunch laughed sinisterly. "Snort and Weed-puppy die easily," he sneered. "Many-Rabbit-Gut-Eat-in-Full-Moon very, very strong."

"I'm the Leader of the Ohu dogs!" Weed shouted. "I will not die by you!"

Weed ran up the coyote leader, leaped into the air, and began spinning around. "ZETSU TENROU BATTOUGA!"

Before Chief Gut could even think about moving out of the way, Weed had already grabbed the coyote leader by the head and bit deep into his skull. Almost instantly, blood splattered and sprayed from Gut's cracked skull, his howl of agony echoed throughout the Coyote City, and he slowly fell to the ground.

Weed, having become exhausted, skid to the dirt and began panting heavily. The Battouga had taken all but every ounce of energy from him. He was much too tired and dizzy to even think about attacking as soon as Chief Gut had – to everyone's horror – had rose up from his grave and glared murderously at the puppy.

"Weed-puppy use strange attack," he snarled, "but attack failed. Many-Rabbit-Gut-Eat-In-Full-Moon still standing!" With that, he lunged himself for Weed's throat, but someone else took the blow – a face Weed knew all too well.

"SNORT!" Weed hollered with horror, watching as Chief Gut threw his coyote friend to the ground. Despite being exhausted from having used the Battouga, Weed's mind had boiled with rage and he once again leaped for the coyote leader, this time biting into his neck and spinning around eight times while gripping his neck! After the eight spin, Weed released Gut's neck and landed on the ground, witnessing as Many-Rabbit-Gut-Eat-In-Full-Moon had once again fell to the ground – and this time, didn't rise to his feet at all.

Weed glared at the coyote chief and looked at his friend Snort, whimpering as he saw the massive wound in his friend's neck. "Snort? Snort? Are you okay?"

Snort – at first – didn't respond, which nearly had Weed in tears. Finally, after a brief cough of agony, the coyote's eyes opened and glimmered with joy and love as he looked up at his Akita friend. "Weed?"

Weed leaped upon the coyote and began licking his face, crying out with joy, "You're okay!"

"Yes," Snort beamed with joy, "I am okay."

"W-Why Snort?" a cold confused voice asked, coming from Scraunch who had risen from his fall. "Why you betray coyote with puppy?"

Snort glared daggers at his one-time leader, snarling, "Weed-puppy made me see a new light. I'm no longer following your orders like the dog you think I am. I'm a coyote, wild and free. I'm my own leader."

Snort's speech caught everyone by joyful awe, even Scraunch himself. The somewhat evil coyote blinked dumbfoundedly and walked up to Snort, bowing his head. "Scraunch understand Snort friendship with Weed-puppy now," he said. "Scraunch now see that was wrong to hunt down Rip and Snort. Now see that Scraunch have no Chief, but a new leader . . . Leader Snort."

"WHAT?" Everyone cried out with shock upon Scraunch's decision. "You're serious?"

"Scraunch very serious." His eyes were free of any deception and his smile was one out of heart-melting joy. "If Scraunch find new home with Snort, Rip, Missy and doggies, then Scraunch become part of pack."

Hank's heart began to pound with confused glee. He had never heard of Scraunch – the leering seemingly maniacal coyote – say such words. It filled his soul and mind with an understanding of Weed's supposedly innocent and merciful mind.

"Weed?" Jerome asked. "What do you think?"

Weed smiled and announced, "Snort, Rip, Missy, and Scraunch are now welcomed into the Ohu pack! They are permitted to live with us until they decide to go back to Coyote City!"

"Thank you, Weed-puppy," every coyote – including Scraunch – said with extreme gratitude.

"Let's go!" Weed told his pack but before he was about to take off, Hank stopped him.

"Weed, wasn't it?" Hank asked. "I'm very glad that you've managed to redeem such a cruel coyote, having seen a light in him that I would've never seen. It's only fitting that I, too, shall call you the Leader of Ohu."

"Thank you, Hank," Weed said with a bow. He tilted his head out in the distance of the horizon and ordered his dogs – and coyotes – to follow him back to Ohu.

"Weed?" Snort asked while running with Weed. "Would you consider giving me a title of your pack?"

"I've already given you a special position, Snort," Weed replied. "You've just become my beta, my right-hand man." He paused. "If that's okay with you."

"It's okay by me, Weed," Snort replied with a grateful smile as he too made his way straight to Ohu.

THE END

 ** _I've finally finished it! And if you're going to review, please put down your (3) favorite parts! I had fun writing this story as I've hope you had fun reading it!_**


End file.
